Les Chocolats
by Blue Depression
Summary: Le jour de la st-valentin est arrivé. Misaki ne sait plus quoi offrir pour Usagi-San et il est désespéré... c'est alors qu'une boite de chocolat très spécial fit son apparition comme par magie.


**Disclamer : les personnages de Junjo Romantica appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura**

**J'ai écris cette fanfiction depuis la st-valentin, mais je n'avais jamais le courage de la poster... **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains! J'espère que vous aller apprécier cette histoire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_« La St-valentin._

_Encore. »_

C'est ce que pensait Misaki alors qu'il était en cours, assit à coté de son ami Sumi. Le cours était presque terminé, et les étudiants avaient hâte de quitter la salle pour aller fêter auprès de leur valentin. La fête de l'amour. Pour sa part, Misaki était désespéré. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à Usagi-San? Il avait beau y songer de toutes les manières possibles, la même réponse venait sans cesse dans son esprit accompagné d'une image d'Usagi qui, les mains sur les hanches et le menton haut, disait fièrement :

«C'est toi que je veux. »

Et cela avait pour résultat d'écraser le pauvre Misaki contre son bureau, un aura déprimé rayonnant au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'offre à lui dans un accoutrement composé de ruban cadeau, venant dans une boîte remplies de chocolat. De plus, Usagi détestait les trucs qui étaient sucrés. Mais alors que pouvait-il offrir à Usagi...

_« Peut-être des fleurs? Je passerai par le magasin de fleurs après le cours. »_

Étant trop absorbé dans le choix des fleurs qu'il allait offrir à Usagi et le prix qu'elles allaient lui coûter, le jeune étudiant ne vit pas que le cours était fini jusqu'à ce que son ami lui secoue l'épaule.

« Misaki, le cours est terminé »

L'interpellé secoua la tête et bondit sur ses pieds, le poing en l'air, le choix des fleurs fait en tête.

« Sempaï! Je dois aller magasiner quelque chose, je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi désoler! »

« C'est pour Akihiko? »

Misaki stoppa dans sa course pour se retourner, le rouge colorant son visage à une vitesse hallucinante.

« euh j-je n-non enfin... »

Sumi sourit et leva les mains en guise d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas de mes affaires! Bonne st-valentin, Mi-Sa-Ki! »

« Merci, toi aussi! »

Puis il fila. Derrière lui, Sumi sourit.

GGG

Misaki arriva tout essoufflé au magasin de fleurs. Il était 17 heures 01. Lorsqu'il voulut rentrer, il se heurta violemment à une porte close et il retomba sur le sol, le nez aplati. Il se releva en maugréant et lit l'écriteau :

**En cette journée de st-valentin, le magasin fermera à 17 heure! Bonne st-valentin à tous! ~Nowaki**

Misaki commença à paniquer. Fermé? Mais il avait besoin de fleurs! Il en avait besoin, sinon Usagi-San n'aura pas de cadeau... et il y tenait vraiment... le brun tomba à genoux dans la légère neige de février qui recouvrait le sol. Il commençait à avoir froid, alors c'est les épaules affaissées qu'il rentra chez-lui, en sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait pour la soirée.

Usagi et lui n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé le matin même, ni le jour d'avant. Misaki s'était dit que Usagi devait lui préparer une surprise, un dîner au restaurant suivi d'une chambre d'hôtel et de...

Misaki stoppa en plein milieu du chemin, raide comme un piquet.

À quoi pensait-il?!

Il se secoua violemment la tête en sautant d'un pied à l'autre et en criant en pleine rue :

« Je ne suis pas perveeeeeeeeeeers! »

Puis, il se mit à sprinter vers sa demeure, sous le regard curieux des passants.

GGG

Lorsqu'il arriva, désespéré, Misaki aperçut quelque chose de sagement posé au sol devant la porte de l'appartement. Il s'en approcha et souleva la boîte qui était en forme de cœur. Un boite de chocolat? Sur le dessus, il y avait une petite carte qu'il ouvrit et lit.

« _Cher Misaki, je pense que ceci pourrait t'aider pour passer une bonne soirée. »_

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil en rentrant chez lui. Mais de qui ça venait et que voulait-il dire par ''Passer une bonne soirée''?

« Je suis rentré! »

Un silence le répondit alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et déposait la boite de chocolat sur la table du salon. Alors, sur le divan rouge il aperçut une note qu'il pris dans ses mains et la lut.

« _Misaki, j'ai été obligé d'aller à une rencontre pour mon prochain roman. Je sais que c'est le jour de la st-valentin alors je vais faire vite. Usagi._ »

Misaki laissa passer un long souffle de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Puis, il réfléchit. Il allait passer un bon moment de la soirée seul, et étrangement il n'avait pas envie d'être seul... il avait envie de passer la soirée auprès de Usagi-san. Il soupira de nouveau en cherchant quelque chose à faire en attendant lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent la boite de chocolat.

GGG

Quelques heures plus tard, Usagi rentra à la maison. Aussitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, le téléphone sonna. Il alla répondre et raccrocha immédiatement après s'être fait crier dessus pour avoir quitter la réunion avant sa fin. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour fêter avec son Misaki, il en avait marre d'attendre.

« Je suis là »

Aucune réponse. L'auteur alla voir dans le salon et y découvrit une boite en forme de cœur vide. Aussitôt, un sentiment de jalousie le pris. _Qui _avait osé donner une boite de chocolat à _son_ Misaki?!

Il alla voir dans la cuisine, toujours personnes.

« Misaki? »

Aucune réponse. Usagi commença à s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il allait monter les escalier pour aller vérifier si Misaki n'était pas monter, il aperçut un emballage de chocolat sur la première marche. Il le pris, le déplia et l'observa attentivement. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, il en vit d'autres, formant un chemin à suivre. Akihiko suivit ce chemin, ramassant tout les bouts de papier au passage. Le chemin s'arrêtait à sa chambre, où la porte était close. Il déglutit, ce devait être la première fois qu'il était nerveux. Que faisait Misaki là? Était-il malade où était-ce une surprise pour la st-valentin? Usagi approcha sa main de la poignée de porte et la posa dessus lentement. Puis, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Au départ il ne vit rien, il faisait trop noir et ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitué à l'obscurité. Aucun son n'était perceptible alors il mit un pied à l'intérieur.

« Usagiiii-saaaan... »

C'était prononcé d'une manière vraiment aguicheuse, trop excitante. Entendre Misaki prononcer son nom de cette manière était un pur délice pour les oreilles. Akihiko chercha d'où provenait la voix lorsqu'il vit une forme étendu sur le lit. Il s'approcha encore pour voir Misaki, à genoux sur le lit, appuyé sur ses deux mains, la tête baissée. Ses yeux s'étant acclimaté à la pièce, Usagi rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son aimant.

« Misaki? Est ce que tout va b- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Misaki lui sauta au cou comme un lapin. Usagi l'attrapa du mieux qu'il pu, mais ils tombèrent tout de même au sol. Le jeune étudiant, placé par dessus l'écrivain, semblait apprécié cette position. Il releva la tête et Usagi pus voir dans quel état il était. Les joues en feu, les yeux brillants, les cheveux en batailles... il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans ces chocolats. Et pour prouver ses pensées, Misaki se baissa et attrapa les lèvres de Usagi et se mit à les embrasser passionnément. Sur le coup de la surprise, l'auteur n'osa pas bouger. Et puis, c'était la première fois que Misaki prenait les choses en mains...

_Enfin, la deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci il semble très motivé..._

Le jeune garçon mordilla sa lèvre férocement tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de son aimant. Il allait vite, avec envie et il ne semblait pas vouloir attendre. Akihiko se décida finalement à bouger, rendant le baiser à son amoureux, passant également ses mains sous le chandail. Mais le brun voulait plus, encore plus, alors il retira lui même son haut et le lança quelque part dans la pièce. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise de Usagi, l'a déboutonnant furieusement. Une fois fait, Misaki fondit sur son cou, laissant mille baisés puis descendis le long de son torse, passant par ses mamelons. À ce moment là, Usagi se disait que son petit Misaki avait beaucoup de talent dans la chose...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il réalisa ce qui était entrain de se passer. Son Misaki, celui qui ne voulais jamais dire ''Je t'aime'' et qui ne voulais jamais donner le premier baiser, était littéralement en train de le déshabiller pour lui faire l'amour. Usagi sourit, il était très heureux malgré le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il en était sur. Le Misaki qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais pris les initiatives ... mais c'était si bon de enfin voir le Misaki de ses rêves qu'il décida de le laisser faire.

Arrivé au moment d'enlever leur pantalon, Akihiko essaya de se lever. Il préférait faire ça sur le lit, plus confortable mais Misaki ne semblait pas vouloir bougé de sa position... ils allaient donc le faire sur le sol, devant la porte de la chambre ouverte, car l'auteur se résigna.

Le brun enleva leur pantalon sous l'œil excité et surpris de ses initiatives de Usagi. Le temps que l'auteur sorte de ses pensées perverses pouvons nous dire, le petit brun avait déjà retiré leur pantalon respectifs ainsi que leur sous-vêtements, les rendant tout deux nus. Les yeux écarquillés, Akihiko regarda la bouche de son amant se rapprocher de son érection plus qu'enflée sous toute les caresse et les baisers qu'il avait reçut. Il n'osait pas cligner des yeux, n'osant pas manquer une miette de ce qui allait se produire sous ses yeux. Sa bouche atteint finalement sa destination. Encore une fois, Misaki semblait avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine. Ce devait sans doute être à force de d'avoir reçut le même traitement de la part de son amoureux, ou en lisant les livre que Usagi avait écrit... C'était si bon, sentir ses lèvres, sa langue et même ses mains contre son érection était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Misaki.

Usagi releva la tête vers son amant lorsqu'il arrêta subitement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait les joues plus que rouge et des larmes lui perlaient aux coins des yeux. Usagi se mis en position assise, inquiet. Misaki sourit à Akihiko, se rapprocha et alla lui faire un câlin rempli de désir en s'asseyant sur lui. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Usagi , et c'est d'un murmure sensuel qui vint lui chatouiller le tympan qu'il lui dit :

« Je t'aime Usagi-San... »

Les yeux de l'auteur s'écarquillèrent sur la surprise. Les fois où Misaki lui avait dit ces mots étaient si rares qu'ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Ce dernier posa les dents sur son oreille et mordilla sensuellement. S'en était trop pour Akikihiko qui plaqua ses mains contre les hanches de Misaki pour le rapprocher de lui et pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le désirait. Il fut interrompu par le brun qui avait tout autre plan en tête.

Misaki se positionna, une main sur l'épaule de Usagi pour s'appuyer et l'autre s'avérait à placer son érection au bon endroit pour la pénétration. Une fois fait, Misaki plongea son regard vert dans celui violet de son amant, puis descendit ses hanches sur son érection bien tendue. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc de l'intrusion effectuée sans préparation. Une certaine douleur était visible sur son visage rouge mais bien vite il se mis à bouger, montant et descendant son bassin. Pour les deux hommes, le plaisir ressentit était intense. Misaki était à genoux sur son aimant et bougeais de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mains étaient posés sur ses épaules et il avait la tête poussée vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte en demande d'air. Usagi attrapa le brun et le colla plus à lui, alla embrasser par le fait même ses mamelons durcis. Il mis une main dans son dos pour le garder prêt de lui et l'autre descendis vers son érection bien rouge. Il commença à le masturber pendant que Misaki continuait de bouger, mais cela le déconcentra et il arrêta tout geste. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force car le plaisir ressentit était trop pour lui. Usagi se servit de cette distraction pour attraper son amoureux par le bassin, se leva avec lui qui avait ses jambes enrouler autour de lui et il alla le poser sur le lit.

Misaki cligna des yeux, perdus, jusqu'à ce que l'auteur revienne sur lui. Il lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra rapidement. Usagi avait enfin repris le dessus sur le brun, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il commença à bouger, envoyant de puissant mais non violent coups de bassin en embrassant son Misaki.

« Ah... ah... usa... Usagi-san... »

L'auteur continua à jouer avec le corps pâle de son amoureux, lui procurant mille et un plaisirs interdits.

« Misaki... est ce que je peux venir à l'intérieur? »

Le brun avait les yeux fermer et sa bouche ouvrit pour dire un bref oui. Usagi vint puis se retira et regarda Misaki qui avait le regard ailleurs. Il regardait un point invisible à sa droite. L'auteur se coucha près de lui, à sa gauche et l'enlaça de ses bras.

« Je t'aime Misaki, je t'aime beaucoup »

Quelque instant plus tard, il s'endormit. Misaki restait éveiller en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Le point invisible que Usagi croyait qu'il regardait était enfaîte un papier d'un chocolat qu'il avait manger.

GGG

Le lendemain, c'est l'odeur de brûlé qui réveilla Misaki. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds et fondis à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, là où Usagi était. Le brun était persuader que l'auteur avait gaffé sur le petit-déjeuner, mais en fait il regardait dans un seau un feu qui brûlait.

« Usagi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! que fait-tu?! »

Le brun se rapprocha et jet un verre d'eau dans le seau puis regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait le restant de la boite de chocolat de la veille qui finissait de carboniser.

« Qui t'a offert cette boite Misaki? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle... au fait, que c'est il passer hier? je me rappelle plus après que je suis revenu de l'école... »

Il posa sa main sur ses fesses et son visage se crispa.

« Que m'as tu fait espèce de pervers... »

Usagi sourit et posa sa main sur sa tête. Puis il quitta la pièce en riant. L'auteur en était sur maintenant, les chocolats contenaient de l'alcool, c'était évident.

Toujours dans la cuisine, le jeune étudiant défroissa le bout de feuille qu'il avait caché depuis la veille et la relut. Elle se trouvait dans la boite de chocolat.

« S_i tu veux lui faire plaisir sans qu'il sache que sa vienne de toi, ces chocolats peuvent être n'importe quoi pour toi. Amuse-toi bien!_ »

Le brun rougi fortement. Finalement, il avait réussi à avoir le dessus... et Usagi-san n'allait jamais savoir qu'il avait toute sa tête lorsque c'est arrivé.


End file.
